charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Doppelgangers
|image = |caption = Double, double, the demon's the trouble… |writer= Greg Elliot |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=November 22, 2005 January 3, 2006 (reprint) |director = 978-1-4169-0026-9 |production = Season 6 |previous = Picture Perfect |next = Hurricane Hex}} Demon Doppelgangers is the 32nd book in the Charmed novel series. It takes place between Season 6 Episode 16 "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" and Episode 18 "Spin City", as Paige clearly states it is June and Phoebe still has her power of Premonition. Summary Ancient powers give evil rise and open up demon eyes. Find the answer, quell the curse— or things will surely get much worse… Paige has a new job—and it's perfect for her. She's working at a museum, conducting tours through a travelling Grecian display. It's temporary, but it's better than nothing, and it means she gets to see Chase, a really hot guy who started working at the museum at about the same time she did. One day, though, a big stone ovoid meant to represent a dragon's egg turns up, and it gives her the creeps. When Paige asks Phoebe and Piper to come check it out, they agree there's definitely something evil about that weird old egg. Later, after a long day of tours, Paige and Chase relax near the artifact. Without warning, Chase, who knows only a few Greek words, begins speaking the language. His monologue opens the egg, releasing a demon that promptly assumes Chase's form. When Paige tries to kill it, it splits in half, forming two identical Chases. With the real Chase unable to explain what happened and demons on the loose, the Charmed Ones will have to count on the Power of Three to figure out what's doubling these demons… and why. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She is working at a historical museum, where she witnesses Chase release a demon by accident. Now, she and her sisters must figure out a way to stop the demon before it destroys San Francisco. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Piper's husband, and Wyatt's father. *'Darryl Morris:' Lieutenant from the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Chase:' A tour guide at the local museum, and an Innocent who accidentally unleashes a demon that takes his form. *'Ravaging Man-Beast:' A demon with the powers of Shapeshifting, Cloning, Immunity, Absorption, Luring, Resurrection, and Paralysis Inducement. It was trapped inside an egg millennia ago before it was accidentally released by Chase. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Grace Stephens:' Supervisor of the local museum. She interviews Paige and finds her knowledge impressive. Minor *'Mike:' Detective working with Darryl. *'Officer Roberts:' A police officer who confronted the demon during a bombing. *'Captain Rodgers:' Captain of the SWAT team. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. She appeared to her granddaughters when they cast a spell to call for help. *'Emily Pickens:' Owner of the Enchanted Garden plant store. She was acquainted with Penny and knew she was a witch. She advised Piper on which herbs she should buy for her spell. *'Young Woman:' An Innocent who jumped off a building with one of the Ravaging Man-Beast's clones after he seduced her into doing so. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were able to save her in the nick of time. Mentioned *'Gloria:' Guard at the museum. *'Bernie:' Bartender. There was a problem with the tequila order and Bernie was afraid of getting the blame that he tried to cover the problem with his own money before Piper found out. Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Ravaging Man-Beast :Do not leave this beast for dead, :Or two will rise up in its stead. :Then four more will follow you, :And eight, sixteen, and thirty-two. :Until you face a man-beast legion :Laying waste unto your region. To Stop a Demon :To stop a demon in his tracks :Although he will not stay, :To hold a demon fast until :You make your getaway, :Use banyan root, and say these words, :Be still!' And like the tree,'' :His limbs will root into the ground :And you, dear, will be free. Instructions for a Death Trance Potion :To pattern death in every way, :In breath, in heart, in soul, :To bring a loved one to the point :Where even skin grows cold, :Then mark ye well the potion :Which on these pages lies, :From sun to sun, or moon to moon, :The one who drinks it, dies. Calming Potion for a Demon :Plant a garden filled with these: :Mugwort, moonwort, madwort three. :Boil three score of young, fresh leaves :Then brew a potion, sure to please :The heart of any demon man. :Of this potion, let him sup :Until he's drained his wassail cup. :Then let him sleep, perchance to dream :Of kinder times than now they seem. :If this can't lull him, nothing can. A Potion to Reduce a Man's Pride :When the plume of pride consumes a man :But he'll not take your offer, :Blow him kisses, soft and sweet :Before you make your proffer. :Then whisper these words on the air :That blows in his direction, :'''Drink the drink I give to you. :He'll bow to your suggestion. Solution to End the Demon's Control :When demon leech o'ertakes a man :To use his body ill, :And nothing in your conjuring :Will break him to your will; :When countless others stand to fall :Lest demon be reined in, :Then you must count the greater good :Longside the greater sin.'' :For one way sure to mark thee :That the demon still shall lie, :Is to look unto the demon's source— :The human host must die. Spells To Banish a Demon to the Underworld :Potion is required. :Demon from an ancient realm, :Go back from whence you came. :You are not dead, but in death's stead, :You're banished, just the same. Grams's Poem to Bless Compost :From earth you sprang, and grew, and bloomed, :Till plucked from farmer's field. :We brought you home, you fed us well, :But you have more to yield. :The minerals you sucked from stone, :The sun you drank from sky, :Are stored within your roots and leaves :To grow now, by and by. :So rest here, till you decompose :And then start life anew :As flow'r, or tree, or herb or such, :A-sparkling with the dew. :The miracle of life :Is that it circles, round and round. :You are not gone merely because :You've turned up in the ground. :So rise again, fair stuff of life, :Become the grass, or wood. :You aid us best that grow'th best, :Now once more, do some good. Piper's Blessing Spell :Herbs within this garden patch, :Drink deep of nature's food. :Rise up, grow strong; before too long, :We both shall do some good. To Summon Living or Dead Witches for Help :Power of Three spell. The casters form a circle and call upon any witch, living or dead, who may have what needs to be done. :Kindred spirits, every one, listen to our call. :Be ye here or be ye gone, we need you, one and all. :In our presence, be it known, a demon walks once more. :We seek your help to vanquish it to where it dwelled before. :If one among you has the means to deal this fateful blow, :Appear before us, and divulge the secrets that you know. Powers *Cloning:' Used by the Beast to create duplicates of himself. *'Luring:' Used by the Beast to hypnotize others. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to destroy one of the clones. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze an entire building, one of the clones and a falling woman. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Beast to make himself and his clones come back to life. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Beast to take Chase's form. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Death Trance Potion:' A potion brewed by the Charmed Ones to weaken the Ravaging Man-Beast. *'Dragon Egg:' The white egg the Ravaging Man-Beast was trapped in. Notes and Trivia Differences from the Show *Chris Halliwell does not exist. *Leo Wyatt is still the sisters' Whitelighter. *Piper's Molecular Immobilization can freeze every person in the same building without having to be in the same room. References *The incident with Donnie and the Instant Karma Spell in "Hell Hath No Fury" was mentioned. *The Gods and The Elders' involvement in their creation were mentioned. International Titles *'Dutch:' Een leger van Demonen ''(An army of Demons) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise